


Where Scorpius Gets Hit With A Bludger (and no one messes with Draco Malfoy's son)

by marvelarmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, One Shot, Post canon, Protective Draco Malfoy, Quidditch, Scorpius is a bean, actually this is mostly canon compliant, draco malfoy is a Good Dad, if I change something i’ll put it in the notes, the author doesn’t regret a single thing, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelarmy/pseuds/marvelarmy
Summary: “Yeah, I think I’m good,” Scorpius managed, before whimpering as he attempted to stand up. “Or, on second thought, maybe not.”“Move!”The crowd of players parted as Draco pushed his way to Scorpius, an expression of worry and fear on his face.W/ Minor Scorpius x Albus, fluff, protective Draco, and more!





	Where Scorpius Gets Hit With A Bludger (and no one messes with Draco Malfoy's son)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Back at it again, but this time with a little fic about Draco and Scorpius! I hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this, and it’s more a passion project, because I’ve always wanted a fic like this, but never found one, so I just thought, why not write one myself? Sooooo, yeah!

Scorpius had never shown a particular interest for Quidditch. Even when Draco tried taking him to games during the summers, paying a good lot of money for the best seats, mind you, his son was just never fascinated with the sport like he had been as a young boy.

 

So Draco, for one, was extremely surprised when Scorpius came to him asking for training the summer before fifth year began.

 

“You want flying lessons?”

 

Scorpius nodded eagerly. “Yeah! I was at Albus’s house, and I saw his brother, James, on the broom! He was so fast, and it was _brilliant_. Mr. Potter says he inherited it from him, so I thought, since my dad was so good at Quidditch, maybe I should give it a go.”

 

Draco felt a surge of affection for his son as he smiled and reached out to to ruffle the boy’s hair, before stopping himself.

 

_‘A Malfoy holds themselves to a higher standard, Draco, you will not engage in any sort of silly behaviors that will tarnish our family name. Understood?’_

 

_‘Always, Father.’_

 

Draco awkwardly cleared his throat. “Yes, er— of course I’ll give you lessons, Scorpius.”

 

Lucius never displayed direct affection for Draco. Lucius never gave Draco lessons to fly. He only paid a great deal of money to have a coach come to Malfoy Manor once a week. Draco remembered when he used to be sad about it, but eventually he grew numb to the pain he felt as a child.

 

Eventually, after Astoria, and having Scorpius, Draco slowly began to change the way he used to think. Letting Scorpius just be himself, not judging a person based on their blood status, and allowing himself to relax every once in a while. But occasionally, on bad days, usually close to Asotria’s death, Draco could still hear his father scolding him, as if he were a small child again.

 

Scorpius beamed. “Thanks, Dad! You’re the best!”

 

Draco watched Scorpius scurry off, to do who knows what.

 

Scorpius. Well, Scorpius was oblivious to everything. Not that that was his fault at all. Draco just made a promise to himself, and Astoria, that he would never raise his child how Lucius raised him. And if putting on a happier face for his son helped fulfill that vow, Draco would do it in a heartbeat.

 

~

 

A week later Draco found himself calmly sitting on a broomstick, while Scorpius shakily tried to hold a quaffle and fly at the same time.

 

“The trick is to lean forward, and tighten your leg muscles!” He told Scorpius from afar.

 

Scorpius gave him a tight lipped smile, and nodded, following Draco’s advice and moving his torso closer to the broom.

 

It took forty more minutes of virtually no progress being made, before Scorpius finally looked about ready to give up.

 

“I’m just rubbish at Quidditch, Dad,” he complained, as he began to descend to the ground.

 

Draco sighed, and followed suit. “Maybe Chaser is just not the position for you. Do you wanna try Keeper?”

 

Scorpius groaned and covered his face in frustration. “I’d be crap at that too!”

 

Draco chuckled and patted his son’s back sympathetically. “You never know until you try it, Scor.”

 

Scorpius tilted his head. “Scor?”

 

Draco frowned. “What— do you not like it?”

 

Scorpius shook his head violently. “No, no, no! I like it! It’s just— I’ve never heard you call anyone a nickname before. It’s weird.”

 

Draco gave a tight lipped smile. “Huh, I suppose you’re right.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a couple minutes before Scorpius stood up and stretched. “You know, maybe I should give Seeker a go. As long as I don’t have to hold a quaffle for a long period of time, I think I’ll be okay.”

 

“That’s the spirit. I think I have a snitch around here somewhere,” Draco said, as he rummaged around in an old chest.

 

“Ah— here it is,” after dusting it off a bit, Draco handed the golden ball to Scorpius.

 

Scorpius's eyes widened as he took the snitch. “Dad! Are you sure you want me to practice with this thing? It looks like it cost 100 galleons!”

 

Draco tilted his head slightly. “I’m pretty sure it did—“

 

After seeing Scorpius’s startled expression, he quickly tried to remedy his statement.

 

“Er— but I haven’t used it in years, and there’s no use in getting another one anyway. Don’t worry, snitches don’t break easily.”

 

Scorpius visibly relaxed a little, and tossed the ball back and forth between his hands for a little. He turned to Draco. “Why’d you get such a fancy snitch in the first place?”

 

Draco blinked. Honestly, he didn’t know himself, since it wasn’t even him who bought it in the first place. What Scorpius was unaware of, was that that snitch was actually Draco’s, from his childhood. Lucius always tended to buy the most expensive thing in the shop, just to prove how superior their family was. Draco remembered when he used to view this as another reason why he was better than everyone else. Now, it just seemed unnecessary.

 

“Um— I’m not sure. It was a 8th birthday gift from my father.”

 

Scorpius looked at the snitch in awe. “Wow! This is from when you were 8? It must be ancient! Do you think it’s an antique?”

 

Draco scoffed playfully. “I’m not that ancient! That’s from 1988!”

 

Scorpius grinned mischievously. “It’s definitely an antique then.”

 

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You’re gonna pay for that one, son.”

 

“If you can catch me!” Scorpius yelled, as he quickly zipped away on his broom.

 

Determined, Draco did the same, and began chasing the laughing boy around the back garden.

 

After five minutes of playing cat and mouse, Scorpius, out of breath from giggling so much, called a timeout.

 

“Okay— intermission.”

 

Draco huffed. “I can’t believe my own son called me an old man.”

 

“I only speak the truth, Father Dearest.”

 

Draco gave him a look. “You really don’t know when to quit.”

 

Scorpius yawned loudly and looked up at the darkening sky. “Well, I think I _am_ about ready to quit Quidditch for the day. I’m properly exhausted.”

 

“Good idea,” Draco said as they hit solid ground and began to put away the supplies. Just as Scorpius was about to carefully place the old snitch in the chest again, Draco stopped him.

 

“Wait— um, if you’d like, you can keep it. The snitch, I mean. You could take it to Hogwarts even, as long as you’re careful. It’s okay if you don’t want it though— I just thought since it used to be mine—“

 

“Stop, stop, stop, of _course_ I want it Dad! This is so cool! Thank you so much! I bet Albus’s eyes will bulge out of his head when he sees this thing!” Scorpius threw his arms around Draco, at first surprising him, before he returned the favor affectionately.

 

~

 

Summer went by a little too fast for Draco’s liking. Maybe it was because Scorpius made everything feel a little more bright, so the days went quickly. Though whenever Scorpius went to the Potters’, the temporary euphoria Draco felt ceased, like it was never there in the first place. It couldn’t be helped. Draco only wanted his son to be happy, and he knew Scorpius wouldn’t be happy if he wasn’t allowed to see Albus. He deserves more than that.

 

“And you’re positive that you’ve got everything, right?”

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Yes, Father, I’ve checked loads of times already.”

 

Draco smiled weakly. “Alright, alright. Do you want to floo to the platform?”

 

The boy shrugged. “I suppose, apparating is horrible.”

 

Draco chuckled, and took a handful of Floo Powder in his hands.

 

“Go on,” he motioned for Scorpius to walk into the large fireplace.

 

Scorpius obliged, and the two Malfoys had more than enough room, as this fireplace was made for transporting multiple people at once.

 

“Kings Cross Station!” Draco shouted, as green smoke erupted from the powder.

 

A few seconds later, Draco heard the whistles of trains in the distance, as he and Scorpius emerged from the fireplace. They were in what seemed to be a reserved lounge to Muggles, but really was for wizards to get to the station.

 

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to apparate if even flooing makes me feel ill.” Scorpius complained, as he pushed his trolley out of the room.

 

“You’ll eventually get used to it.” Draco reassured him thoughtfully.

 

“I suppose.” Scorpius grumbled, as they both found the wall between Wall 9 and 10.

 

“Ready?” Draco asked, holding his hand over Scorpius’s back.

 

“Yup.”

 

Together, they ran through the wall, and Draco smiled as he stared at the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

 

Scorpius seemed to be looking around, before his face lit up as he spotted his best friend, Albus Severus Potter. Not close behind him was the whole Potter Gang. Draco had never met them all individually, but usually addressed Harry with a nod. Draco noticed that Albus had the same messy black hair as his father, while his brother, James, had more Ginny Weasley-like hair.

 

“Albus!” Scorpius waved excitedly to his friend, who ran up to him, and gave him a big hug.

 

“Hi, Scorpius! How’ve you been?” Albus beamed.

 

“You saw me three weeks ago.”

 

Albus shrugged. “Loads of things can happen in three weeks, Scor old pal.”

 

Draco watched humorously as Ginny and Hermione Granger tried to round up all the Weasleys onto the train. He almost felt bad for them, having that many magical children to take care of.

 

The train whistle blew, and Draco hurriedly told Albus and Scorpius to board the train. As the Hogwarts Express began to leave the station, Draco smiled at Scorpius, who waved from inside the train compartment.

 

~

 

_September 6th_

 

_Dear Father,_

 

_I’m enjoying school so far, though Rose keeps nagging Albus and I about our O.W.L.S. Albus says we needn’t worry, since it’s at the end of the year, but I think it’s never too early to begin studying._

_Professor Slughorn and Headmistress McGonagall are still alive and well, and Professor Longbottom says to give you his regards. I swear, these days everyone seems really concerned about their future, but I still have no idea what I want to do. McGonagall is starting her career meetings with students, and I just know she’s going to try to get me to pick a job. Ministry work sounds alright, if it’s the right department._

_I know you don’t work, Dad, but do you have any friendly suggestions? I could really use some._

_Padmaj Patil (Gryffindor) reckons I don’t need to be employed, like you, since apparently our family has loads of galleons stored in our vault. I don’t know how he knows that, but he told me our family is infamous for our wealth… it’s quite odd. I suppose I should’ve gotten a bit more a clue, since we live in a manor, but I guess sometimes I’m a bit thick, huh? I guess I’m kind of like Albus in that sense, the Potters also have a lot of money stored in their vaults, but Albus doesn’t really dwell on that fact too often._

_Anyway, I assume you know Padmaj’s mother? Parvati Patil? She was in your year, I believe. He’s quite nice, but also very blunt._

_As I’m writing this, Lily (Potter) is yelling at me to come join them for a game of Exploding Snap. I suspect Rose will win again, but you can never be certain with the Potter-Weasley-Grangers._

_I hope to write to you soon!_

 

 _Sincerely_ _Your Son,_

_Scorpius_

  


_September 9th_

 

_Scorpius,_

 

_I must say, I found your letter very entertaining. School seems to be going well for you, so I’m glad._

_Rose is right, O.W.L. studying is very important, I’m sure you’ll make me proud. As for the career issue, whatever you choose, I’m sure will be perfectly fine. As long as you are happy. Though, I’m sure unemployment would not suit you. I’ve found that I, however, am not entirely needed in the workforce, therefore I’m satisfied with staying at the Manor._

_Remember to eat well, and try to sleep. I shall await your next owl._

 

  1. _Malfoy_



  


_October 3rd_

 

_Father,_

 

_I hope you are well at home. Quidditch tryouts were yesterday, and I’m proud to say, you’re talking to the new seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Honestly, all that summer training really paid off, so thanks! Albus is also a chaser, since Ginny taught him a thing or two. He’s so brilliant._

_I almost forgot to tell you, but we also went to Hogsmeade! I saw Ron and George at WWW, and we got loads of stuff. I think Lily and Hugo both adopted Pygmy Puffs. Lilly’s is named Jeffrey, I believe._

_I also heard that a girl tried to slip James some love potion. It was a whole situation. Luckily, James didn’t drink the pumpkin juice it was in, but Rose (as clever as she is) recognized the brew, and slapped it right out of is hand! James was quite miffed for a while, before ol Rosie explained it to him. They’re on good terms again._

_Oh! And if you wanted to know, our first game with Ravenclaw is next week Wednesday! If you can, could you make it? My record for catching the snitch is in 14 minutes, which Albus thinks is a winning time. I hope he’s right._

_I look forward to your reply, Dad!_

 

_Your Son,_

_Scorpius_

 

_(P.S. I think if you really tried, you could probably get an amazing job at the ministry. They’d be lucky to have you, Dad!)_

  
  


_October 5th_

 

_Scorpius,_

 

_Of course I’ll be there to see your game. It would give me a reason to wear my old Slytherin attire. I’m so proud of you, I know you’ll be great._

 

_(About that job, perhaps. But only during the school year, so I can be with you all summer, alright?)_

 

  1. _Malfoy_



  


_~_

 

_Day of the Match:_

 

Scorpius was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement. He was downright terrified. It was his first real game, and the Seeker stood next to Albus, almost trembling.

 

Albus looked at Scorpius’s petrified expression, and sighed. “Are you doing okay, Scor?”

 

Scorpius shook his head feverishly. “Maybe I shouldn’t go on. What if I fail the team? They should get someone to replace me, I’m not good enough for—“

 

Albus spun Scorpius around to face him, both hands on the other boy’s shoulders.

 

“Scorpius, you’ll do brilliant. There’s a reason you got on the team, because you’re _good_. Not just good, actually. Amazing. And in any case, there’s no turning back now. If we lose, fine. We’ll have another go at it in a couple weeks. Now, it’s time to focus.”

 

Scorpius nodded, feeling only slightly better after Albus’s pep talk, and followed the rest of the Slytherin team out onto the field.

 

“Ladies and gents, the Slytherin team!” Fred Weasley, the announcer, yelled into the cheering crowd.

 

The noise was quite deafening from the field, and Scorpius could barely make out Fred announcing the team captains.

 

“Players, mount your brooms!” Fred boomed into the mic.

 

Scorpius took a deep breath, and let himself ease up into the air.

 

 _It’s just like practice,_ he thought.

 

He looked over to his left to see the stand in which professors usually sat in. He saw Professor Longbottom grinning at him, and right next to him was his dad.

 

 _He really came_! Thought Scorpius happily. Suddenly, he felt a newfound fire in his chest. He wanted to prove to his father that he was a good seeker, and that all the training wasn’t just for nothing.

 

With this new determination, Scorpius watched as the chest of Quidditch balls were released, and the match begun.

 

Immediately, the young seeker started circling the pitch, a strategy taught to him by Harry, to search for the snitch.

 

“Potter passes it to Zabini, who makes the shot, and oh… good block by Patil!” Fred yelled to the crowd, who were either cheering or booing.

 

Scorpius let his instinct take over, and he made a quick dive to the center of the pitch, looking in all directions for the little golden ball. In the meantime, it vaguely registered in his mind that Albus had made a goal, but Ravenclaw had made three other ones. They were losing.

 

As the game went on, Ravenclaw kept gaining points, with Slytherin still lagging behind, despite Albus’s goals.

 

“Slytherin better catch up, and quick! Ravenclaw 120, Slytherin 60 points! Neither seeker seems to have eyes on the snitch— oh wait! Malfoy looks like he’s got something! Look at him go!”

 

Scorpius raced after the snitch, but the little bastard always seemed to elude his grasp. Suddenly, he felt the air rushing next to him. The Ravenclaw seeker, Atticus Miller, halfblood, was right beside him. Scorpius leaned forward and willed his broom to go faster.

 

“It looks like a tight race to the snitch between Malfoy and Miller! Who will get it— and that’s another 10 points to Ravenclaw, nicely done Chang! Ravenclaw, 130, Slytherin is still at 60! Just look at the defense, folks!”

 

Scorpius was so close. The snitch was almost in his grasp. He reached out to grab it, but suddenly he felt a huge pain in his ribcage. The beater on the Ravenclaw team, had been so close to Scorpius, that he has hit him, _with_ the bat.

 

“FOUL. FOUL. THAT IS A FOUL YOU BASTARD. MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY SCORPIUS? THAT DESERVES A PENALTY, THAT DOES! WHAT KIND OF RUDDY BEATER WOULD HIT SOMEONE WITH A BAT—“

 

“Mr. Weasley!”

 

“Sorry, Miss— OH WAIT! DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? YES! IT’S TRUE! SCORPIUS MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! A TOTAL OF 210 POINTS! SLYTHERIN WINS!”

 

Scorpius groaned as he let himself down onto solid ground. He saw his Dad and McGonagall on their feet, rushing towards the pitch. Albus jumped off his broom and knelt beside him, concern covering his entire face.

 

“Scor! Are you alright?!” He shouted over the cheering Slytherins.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m good,” Scorpius managed, before whimpering as he attempted to stand up. “Or, on second thought, maybe not.”

 

“ _Move_!”

 

The crowd of players parted as Draco pushed his way to Scorpius, an expression of worry and fear on his face.

 

“Don’t worry Dad, I’m okay,” Scorpius started, before Draco cut him off.

 

“You most certainly or not okay! You have a broken rib! Someone get Madam Pomfrey,” he ordered.

 

Scorpius laid back down, defeated, before looking to his right to see McGonagall sternly scolding the beater who had hit Scorpius.

 

Draco had fire in his eyes as he stood up, seemingly about to also go yell at the boy, before Scorpius tugged on his pant leg to stop him.

 

“Don’t, Father. I’ll be fine, really. Besides, we won, so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Draco looked down at his son, clearly in pain, but trying not to show it. Finally getting his act together, he knelt back down, and pulled out his wand.

 

Efficiently and perfectly, he performed a healing charm on the broken bones.

 

Scorpius already felt loads better.

 

Albus gaped. “Mr. Malfoy! I didn’t know you were a healer!”

 

Draco shrugged, and said, before thinking, “I used to do it daily because Voldemort—” He stopped himself before he could say anything else. Everyone who had heard was silent, Scorpius especially. His Dad _never_ talked about his experience during the war. To think the first time Scorpius got a glimpse of it was when he got a broken rib… well, it was shocking to say the least.

 

Quietly, as if building his wall around him again, Draco whispered, “I didn’t mean— I mean, I never meant to—“

 

Before Draco could put together a coherent sentence, some student shouted out, “so it’s true then? Your father helped torture people then, Malfoy?”

 

Albus stood up abruptly. “Shut up.”

 

“He just said he would put people’s ribs back together after he and Voldemort were done with ‘em!”

 

“That’s not what Mr. Malfoy said, and you know it. Now you have no idea what you’re talking about, so piss off!” Albus yelled fiercely.

 

Despite being one of the only adults there, Draco looked very small as he stood with his hands in fists.

 

“Come on, Scor. We need to ge to the hospital wing,” Draco said softly, obviously trying to limit the amount of damage he’s done.

 

Scorpius was about to oblige, when he suddenly felt red hot anger boil up inside him. _How dare they say things like that to his father, who would risk his life for Scorpius anyday. Who always tried his best to be a good dad, despite his past._

 

“No. I’m fine. But I’d like to say something. If anyone has something bad to say about my father, wait until you hear what I have to say first. My father was a Death Eater.”

 

Scorpius saw in the corner of his eye Draco visibly cringe, as he rubbed his forearm where the dark mark permanently resided.

 

“But you know what he also is? My Dad. How would you like it if someone called your father horrible for tasks he was forced to do?! It wasn’t completely his choice, you know. I’m sure if your family had been threatened, you would’ve done the same thing, and don’t kid yourself into thinking you’d always do ‘what’s right’. Now, I don’t know the whole story, but I do know you can’t help the family you were born into. I also know that my Father cares about me more than anyone in this world, so that’s why I think this entire situation is complete rubbish! Listen everyone, have you ever been tortured before? Well, I can say _I have_ , and listen to me when I say this: I’d take being crucio-ed over losing my father over and over, and over again.”

 

Scorpius grabbed Albus, shocked by his friend’s outburst, by the arm, and held his dad’s hand as he marched his way back to the castle. The crowd behind them began murmuring amongst each other, but Scorpius couldn’t care less.  After leaving a confused Albus by the common room, the two headed for the entrance to Hogwarts.

 

When they got to the gates, where Draco was allowed to apparate home, Scorpius took a deep breath.

 

“You know, I meant every word I said back there, Dad.”

 

Draco sighed, and patted Scorpius’s head. “I know you did, Scor, and I’m so proud of you, but this why I need you to _please_ promise me that if you had to choose between me and being hurt, you’d choose to save yourself.”

 

Scorpius shook his head violently. “No! You’re my Dad! I couldn’t just—“

 

“ _Scorpius_. You have to tell me right now that you will.” Draco lowered his head, and spoke softly, as if saying it more to himself then anyone else, “I can’t lose you too.”

 

“You won’t lose me!”

 

“Yes, but what if something were to happen to you, at my expense?! What if I _let_ something happen to you? It would be my fault. I wouldn’t be able to stand it, Scorpius! I wouldn’t be able to go on. You’re— you’re my only good thing left.”

 

Miraculously, Draco was keeping the tears inside, but he knew any second now, it might burst.

 

Scorpius felt his own tears well up in his eyes. Defeated, and heartbroken by his Dad's confession, he reluctantly nodded, “okay. I promise, Father.”

 

Draco pulled Scorpius into a hug. “Thank you, Scor. Thank you so much. I’m so unbelievably proud of you. I love you so much.”

 

Scorpius, somehow, someway, managed to smile. “I know Dad. I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This fic has turned into a one-shot! I didn't like my plan for it, so I decided to keep it up, but as a finished story, I hope you all understand!


End file.
